A few strands and a pearl started it all
by Kate Of The North
Summary: Jojo x oc. Dedicated to the mermaid girl. Summary isnt good, but i think this story will be :
1. Chapter 1

Okay. I know theres a story with a mer-maid or a mer-who in it. And im not trying to be a copy cat, but I just want to see how I can pull along the idea. I mean, Jojo loves music, a mermaid is known to be a great singer so who knows?! [: thanks yo.

**This is in the memory of Shiloh Pepin. (Aka the mermaid girl) Who left us on October 24th after a hard life of operations, dialysis and courage. **

**She showed the world the warmth of her smile and made everyone realize to be happy with how we are. Everyone will miss this sweet little girl. **

**It breaks my heart that she left us so, but at least now shes with God and dosent have anymore pain. **

**R.I.P. Shiloh Pepin, Age 10. The Mermaid Girl. **

ooooooo00000000ooooooooo00000000oooooooooo

Jojo was running.

He's usually so good with taking care and listening to his sisters, but he needed some alone time too. He sighed, slowing down to a fast walk as he came upon the only Beach Whoville had. He walked up the beach, his bare feet being wetted by the gentle rhythm of the waves. He sighed, putting his hands in his pockets and continued walking. He came to a part of the Beach that was very rocky.

The rocks seemed to create a path into the sea. He shook his head at the idea, thinking that it wasnt such a great idea. He sat down on one of the smoothed rocks that were on the beach. After awhile his curiosity and boredom got the best of him. He stood up, lightly jumping up on the first large, smooth rock.

He jumped from rock to rock until he came to the last rock. The rock was smooth but looked more like a chair than a flat stone like the others.(Like the rock from the little mermaid) He clung to the side and sat down on the oddly shaped rock, letting his legs dangle into the crisp, clear water. He sighed, leaning agaignt the side of the rock that went up.

He looked out to the clear water, picking at the barnacles that were attached to the side of the rock. He sighed again, looking out at the calming waves. He closed his eyes, thinking about another invention. That is until he felt something soft flitter against his foot. He gasped, bringing his feet up under him and looking into the crystal clear water. His eyebrows furrowed as he looking into the water.

It concerned him slightly that he saw nothing, not even any seaweed. Seeing nothing in the water, he slowly stuck his legs back in and put his elbows on his knees, resting his head in his hands. His eyes began to close in thought when he felt the same, soft something sweep along his full leg instead of just his foot. He jumped again, snapping his legs under him and brought his face extremely close to the salty water.

The salt water slightly burned his eyes and nose as he looked down into the clear water so closely.

_'Nothing_' He thought _'Just my reflection.' _

He sighed, looking down closer at his reflextion, seeming to study his who-features.

_'Black long hair, Pale skin, Small nose, Deep brown eyes and a small, neutral frown._' He thought, sighing. He closed his eyes again. He wasnt anything special. Then he opened his eyes and took another look. His eyes slowly widened, staring at the 'reflextion' that starred back at him.

_'Tanned skin, one pink eye, one teal eye. Long teal hair and a small nose. Her teal eyebrows raised in amusement?' _

He looked down into the water and looked down at the girl looking back up at him. She tilted her head lightly, and squinted one eye, as if trying to imitate his confused face. He slowly placed one hand into the water, which she looked at curiously. She smiled, showing pearly white teeth, with tiny little canines.

He then reached his hand out and lightly grabbed a piece of her flowing, back length, teal hair. She snapped her eyes open and reeled backwards. Thats when Jojo saw her totally.

She had a beautiful, long, deep purple tail. She wore a same color shell bra over her chest. Her hair floated around her, and her mismatched teal and hot pink eyes starred at him in confusion and wonder. She slowly glided closer, back towards Jojo and the rock. Jojo sat back up, watching her swim closer to the rock.

She came above water, her hair plastered to her face, shoulders and back. Jojo stared at her in amazement. She put her arms up on the rock and Jojo scurried backwards slightly. She gave him a confused look, bringing her tail out of the water.

"W-Who are you?" Jojo studdered slightly, actually slightly shocked that his voice was so low. He barley used it after all.

"Im Shiloh." She said lightly, her voice spinning around him like a song. He just then noticed that pearls were woven into her hair.

"Im Jojo." He responded, then blushed slightly, realizing that she never asked for his name.

"Y-your a who? Correct?" She asked, tilting her head to look at him.

"Yeah..and your...? A mermaid?" He asked uncertainly. She smiled, closing her eyes and nodded. She starred into his eyes, then looked him all over.

"Do all who's look like you? Your very beautiful." She said, begining to swim around him while he sat on the rock, slowly turning around to follow her with his eyes. He flushed red.

"N-no. We all look different..And theres others who's who look better than me." He muttered. He felt a smile rising up as her eyes sparkled and she smiled brightly.

"Oh..I thought that I would be the happiest in the world if there were more Who's than you, but I find myself glowing with joy realizing their more beautiful or just as beautiful as you." She pretty much sang, spining around in a circle in the water, then jumping herself onto the rock with Jojo, a small wave helping her shoot herself up.

Jojo looked at her purple tail and tanned, lean stomach. She looked at his legs and clothed body.

The two sat there staring at each others opposite bottom halves, not pervertedly, but in a curious way. Suddenly, the water around them began to churn and the sky became dark. Shiloh gasped, grabbing onto the side of the rock. Jojo looked towards the shore, seeing the sea storm hurriedly take a fever pitch, the waves crashing against the rocks that lead to the shore. He quietly realized that the water surrounding them was only slowly churning.

She spun her head around to face Jojo. She winced, pulling out three of her long, teal hairs. She winced, feeling the sting of the pain. She tied them together on one side and placed the now 3 strand thick 'rope' on her 'lap'. Then she slowly unwove a pearl from her hair. She wove the pearl onto the strands then reached for Jojo.

She wove the 'necklace' around his neck. It fitted perfectly, he could feel it laying against his chest. She smiled up at him. Then he realized that she was almost an inch shorter than him. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"That will protect you in the ocean. It will allow you to walk on those rocks without the waves crashing around you." She said, She was cut off by the sound of booming thunder. She smiled, wincing slightly.

"Daddy wants me." She smiled at Jojo. She turned to go back into the ocean. "See you.."

"See you..tomorrow?" Jojo asked bodly. She turned around and smiled, nodded then dissapeared beaneath the waves.

Jojo stood, jumping to the next rock, the waves around him becoming magically calm. He stepped and hoped from rock to rock until he was back on shore. He slowly started walking back home. He kept feeling the pearl against his chest and he knew, as extraordinary as it was. It was true.

And he had somewhere to go tomorrow.

00000000oooooooo0000000000oooooooo000000

Like? Hate? Review please


	2. a crown and a belief

ooooooo00000000ooooooooo00000000oooooooooo

_'Tanned skin, one pink eye, one teal eye. Long teal hair and a small nose. Her teal eyebrows raised in amusement?'_

_00000000ooooooooooo000000000000000oooooooo_

"JAJA!" One of Jojo's youngest sister's wailed, kicking her feet wildly against the floor. He walked swiftly and quietly over to her and picked her up, placing her in his lap on the floor and rocking back and forth until her screaming and crying stopped. The little baby turned out just to be cranky, because she missed her nap earlier that morning. He gently placed her on the long couch and walked back upstairs to his room.

He sat down at his planning desk. He began drawing schematics for his next big invention. He soon found his mind wandering and didn't notice the strokes that his pen was making until he looked down at the paper. He looked to see a pretty well drawn picture of no other than Shiloh. He sighed, wondering if she was real or it was just his overactive imagination. His thoughts were just kicked aside when he felt the pearl still hanging from his neck.

The picture of her was slightly stunning. Somehow, even unknown to himself, he had shaded her hair so it flowed around her shoulders and swirled down her back like a cascade of swirling aqua tresses. He shaded her eyes just so, so that even while he used a black pen he could tell that her left eye was a bright, brilliant hot pink while the right was the same shade as her hair. Her tanned skin was drawn smoothly and beautifully. Her sea shell top was perfect, the curve of the shells perfect. Her long, thin tail was curved in a beautiful curve, and her body seemed tiny but strong.

He sighed, spinning in his swivel chair. He would go back to the rock he had met her at earlier today. The sun had set and the moon had come out about 3 hours ago. He took the paper and placed it in one of the compartments of his desk. He slowly stood up and threw his body onto his bed, thinking about the oddities of the day. He knew it was weird, he only met the girl today, but honestly. Who can forget a mermaid.

He thought of her happiness. She was extremely happy, but was not hyper.

He thought of while the ocean swirled in anger, the water around them were calm, if not for a slight change in wave.

He thought of how he walked along the rocks alone. This girl's 3 strands of hair and a pearl had calmed the sea around him as well.

He thought about how happy she was to learn anything about the world.

Thats when he got one of his brilliant ideas.

Jojo raced over to his desk, ripping open drawers and secret compartments. Out of one drawer he pulled out a small camera. He quickly took a picture of his room and ran out into the long hall. With a small smile he raced down the stairs. He started snapping pictures of all his sisters. (In groups, it would take awhile to take a pic each, so maybe like 10-15 girls per picture)

He tripped into the kitchen, with a flash taking a quick snapshot of Sally and Ned.

He raced outside, and took a picture of his house.

He ran into town, and took a picture of his school.

And lastly, he took a picture of the town square. He sighed happily. Then he turned the camera on himself and took a quick self portrait of himself. He walked into his dad's office, waving at the receptionist, not caring that his dad wasn't even at his office yet. Jojo printed out the pictures, and stepped back into the 'waiting room'. He placed the printed pictures in a machine that would laminate them, to keep them safe from the water damage that they would no doubly Indore.

He rocked back and forth on his heels, waiting for the machine to spit out the pictures. The Chairman walked briskly and snobbily into the room.

"Aaahh, good morning Miss Yelp, how are you this morning?" The Chairman asked, leaning on the counter. Miss. Yelp looked up at him boredly.

"Good morning Chairman. I'm alright.." She said, clicking around on her computer.

"Has the Mayor decided what to do about the Googagloop situation?" He asked, tapping his foot.

Jojo rolled his eyes. The 'Googagloop' was actually a plantation that supplied all of Whoville with all its power.

"No he hasn't yet, you know the meeting for that is later this week, so stop pushing it." She snapped, pointing towards the door. The Chairman huffed, storming out. Miss Yelp humf-ed, beginning to type.

All of Jojo's pictures were done, he picked them all up and started walking towards the door.

"Great job Miss. Y, you sure shoved him one." Jojo chuckled, giving Miss. Yelp a thumbs up. She laughed and waved him off with her hand.

"I do what I can deary."

Jojo walked out of the Mayoral building, happy that Miss Yelp didn't mind his company.

He thought nothing more of anyone or anything, except for the strange mer-who with the mismatched eyes and small canine teeth.

00000000ooooooooo000000000000oooooooo

Shiloh dived.  
She dived deep.  
She KNEW she was in trouble.  
But she didnt care, she met the most beautiful boy.  
She dove down, passing dolphins, sharks, fishes and other sea animals.

She swam quickly until she came unto a beautiful castle. The castle was amazing, made of large shells and rocks, crafted into a beautiful shape, with a beautiful city surrounding the palace. She swam into the "throne room" wild seaweed growing around the many pillars, some flowers blooming off the pillars. She sighed, her hair flowing out behind her, scanning the floor, not wanting to look her older sisters or father in the face.

Her father's chair was empty, and all 12 of her sisters stood silently infront of the empty chair. Some sisters sent her glares, looks of amusement or looks of pity. But you wouldn't know them unless you knew her sisters, so lets go on that little side trip shall we?

The first born daughter's name is Shimmer. She has long, chestnut brown hair that goes to the tip of her long, neon pink tail. She wears a pink shell bra. As the oldest, shes the most mature and looks out for Shiloh more so that her other sisters. She has neon purple eyes

The second born is Searose. She has waist length blonde hair. She has a powder blue tail and a dark blue shell top. She has dark blue eyes

The third born is Searise. She has long, waist length red hair and a light purple tail. She has a light purple shell top. She has brown eyes

The fourth is Shelly. She has long, red hair too. She has an orange tail with tattered yellow fins, from an obvious speed boat accident. She wears and orange shell top. She has neon reddish-orange eyes.

The fifth is Shelby. She has shoulder length brown hair and a light blue tail. Her fins are seafoam green with pink edges, from a slight mutation. She wears a blue shell top. She has grey eyes.

The sixth is Shananay(couldnt resist!) She has shoulder length black hair with purple streaks in it. She has a light purple fin and a light purple shell top. She has lavender eyes.

The seventh is Sealily. She has raven black hair that ends just below her chest. She has a dark red tail and a red top. She has rose colored eyes.

The eighth is Stella. She has waist length blond hair and a neon green tail. Shes got a neon green shell top. She has gray-green eyes.

The ninth is Starling. She has elbow length, light brown hair. She has a pale green tail and wears a dark green shell top. She has neon green eyes.

The tenth is Spellbound. She has chin length dark brown hair. She has a neon yellow tail with a golden shell top. She has yellow eyes.

The eleventh is Spenellie. She has waist length black hair and a bright orange tail. She has an orange shell top. She has brown eyes.

And finally the twelfth is Sealola. She has spikey, short blonde hair. Her hair is tattered, as if it had been cut my rusty knives. She has a light blue tail. Instead of a shell top, she wears a light blue tube top. She is the only other one with mismatched eyes. One eye is dark blue, while the other is grey.

She sighed, stopping next to Shimmer. She sighed as well, patting her older sisters shoulder.

Then, a few swordfish came in, following a large man.

He was barechested. His tail is the same deep purple color as Shiloh's. His hair was a dusty brown, and he was well musceled. He sat down on the thrown, looking down at his daughters.

"All presenting, King Neptune." Said a swordfish, all the princesses bowing at their father. He looked towards Shiloh curiously.

"And where were you? I had to start a storm to get you to come.." He mused, leaning lazily in his chair. Spenellie, Stella and Shananay laughed snobbishy, while Starling and Sealola rolled their eyes. The rest of the mer-girls just starred at the two lazily.

"I was just...uhm..playing on the reefs. Yeah, uhm..i was just playing with the fishies." Shiloh studdered, but was believed by Neptune who waved his hand as to shoo the conversation away.

"Now..Its been swell girlies, but your Dad's got a kingdom to run you know, See you all tonight: Shimmer, Searose, Searise, Shelly, Shelby, Shaneayn, Sealily, Stellar, Starling, Spellbound, Sperganiellie, Sealola, Shiloh." He said, naming them all off quickly.

"Shaneayn?!" Shananay growled, flicking her tail around wildly.

"Well at least he got it almost right! He called me Stellar!" Stella sneered, swishing her tail at Starling who was spinning around her laughing.

"He called ME Sperganiellie! Can you believe that old fool!" Spenellie spat, ripping the seaweed flowers from her hair. Shimmer growled and sped over to her sister, she smashed into her Spenellie's side. 'Chucking' her into one of the pillars, making it crumble slightly.

"Thats OUR FATHER. And you wont call him an old fool in front of me!" Shimmer said, wildly failing her neon pink tail. Spenellie's eyes grew in fear as she retreated to the large kelp mazes that surrounded the west side of the palace.

Shimmer placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head. She held up her hand to her sisters.

"We are dismissed. Shiloh..stay." Shimmer said, leaning against one of the pillars. All 10 other mer-girls left, the rainbow of their tails swishing towards the open sea. Shimmer sighed.

"I know where you were.." She stated, Shiloh looked up at her with wide eyes.

"No...dont tell daddy...I made a friend Shim, I really have.." She begged, kneeling towards her sister.

"I..I wont..but..you've just gotta be careful..we cant stand to lose you."

Shiloh smiled, slamming into her sister, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"THANK YOU! thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou!" She eventually let go, but kept yelling the phrase as she swam quickly towards the surface of the water. She looked back once to see Shimmer watching her swim upwards, a motherly smile on her face.

Shiloh burst from the sea, flipping like a dolphin might. She landed back in the cooling water, and peered towards the shore. She was about 500 feet out, but could see the beach well. She looked at the rock, their rock and saw no one. Her spirits deflated, but rose again once she remembered they never set a time.

Was it that?

Or was it the splat of black hair she saw coming from the 'off sand place'. Her sister Starling told her of the 'off sand place.' Its were the sand of the beach ends and theres...dift? or was it dirt..? What ever it was called, there was no more ocean, just land.

She dove back under, swimming towards their rock. She came to the rock and leaped up, effectively scaring Jojo as he was standing on the rock before it. He jumped back slightly, then smiled when he realized it was just Shiloh.

"Hello Jojo.." She said, watching him sit down next to her, a small plastic, ziplock bag in his hand. She poked at it in his hand.

"I've seen these things before..when they get into the ocean they hurt baby fish and a ything that eat them..?" She looked back up at him confused. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well..we use them up here to hold things..like food..or pictures." He then pulled out the pictures and started showing them to her.

"These are my sisters..my parents..my room..my school..myself..the town square.." He stated as he flipped to each picture. Each picture made her eyes light up in joy and wonder.

"And theyre for you.." He said, placing them back into the plastic baggy. Her breath caught in her throat and she threw her arms around Jojo.

"Thank you! This means..so..much." She said, touching her heart with her hand and touching Jojo's shoudler with the other.

His face flushed a light pink as he nonchalantly smelled her hair while she hugged him. Sea salt and sand. She didnt smell fishy like a fish, despite her tail.

"Whats it like...down there?" He asked, looking down into the waters. She sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Not that great..just..open water..animals..the castle..theres my family..and the towns people..some reefs, some seaweed mazes and forests." She started.

"Is your father a mayor too? Do you have as many sisters as I do??" He joked, elbowing the mer-girl. Fat chance there was anyone who had as many siblings as he did. She frowned slightly, shrugging her shoulders yet again and started counting on her fingers.

"I have 12 older sisters: Shimmer. Searose. Searise. Shelly. Shelby. Shananay. Sealily. Stella. Starling. Spellbound. Spenellie. And Sealola. My dads the King. My sisters are amazing..except for three. Theres just something wrong with them."

Jojo nodded his head, he wasnt surprised that she was a princess.

"So your the youngest?" He asked, tilting his head. She nodded again.

"What about your mom?" He asked, realizing that she didnt mention her mother. She shrugged again.

"Shes just..not there? Something about 'gookagoolup' or something. My father said she ate some on accident, and it killed her."

Jojo silently nodded his head, not wanting to bother her about her family anymore. He was at a loss of what to say.

Shiloh began playing with her tail, slapping the water and flicking some with her tail. Jojo had another idea. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a harmonica.

"Do you like..music?" He asked, blowing a few notes on his harmonica. Shiloh starred at him in amazement.

"I...I've never seen something like that..what is moosic?" She asked, looking up at Jojo. He gaped at her in shock.

"You dont know what MUsic is?!" He shouted. He then calmed down a little and played with his instument.

"Its..like..a melody..You know music..song..? Have you ever sang?" Jojo asked. Shiloh nodded happily.

"Mhm, I sing all the time, but I've never heard of Moosic." She humpf-ed. Jojo laughed.

"Its Music. And ill play a song..just..sing something, anything." He took out his harmonica and slowly Shiloh began singing.

"I have never seen such an object..I've never heard such a sound..  
Ive never heard such a melodious song with out words, to me this is profouuuund."  
I've seen the whole sea and spyed upon the shore but ive never heard such Moosic..?"

Jojo shook his head. "Music" He pronounced again.

"Oh..Ive never heard such Muuuusiicc...beefoooooooooree.!"  
"Its beautiful! Tis beautiful! I feel my heart beating.  
It must have a meaning.  
Im not sure if its the muuusiicc..or " She glanced at Jojo, who had stopped playing to listen to her sing.  
"It could be...something..or one..moooreeee."

She stopped singing, running her fingers over the barnicle encrusted rock. She sighed, looking up at the sky, which was slowly turning a darker shade of blue.

"Do you sleep?" Jojo asked randomly.

"Excuse me?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion. Jojo flushed.

"Well..Who's sleep during the night. Do mer people sleep too?"

Shiloh giggled.

"Yeah, we sleep in giant shells. And at night too. Its weird but we've got night and day too. The sun and the moon come into the ocean." She said, twisting a lock of teal hair.

"Oh." Jojo said, and soon a comfortable silence rested over the two of them. Jojo pondered about how this was probably the most he ever talked to anyone, and another invention of course. Shiloh plucked purple seaweed out of the water while Jojo sunbathed, leaning up against the rock.

She smiled up at Jojo while she began weaving the purple strips of purple, wet, leaves into something that looked like two crowns. While she was spinning the seaweed into loops, she looked at Jojo.

"So,..what else is there to this world of yours and this music?" Jojo looked up at her through his hair, thinking of where to begin.

"There are so many ways to make music..theres singing...the worlds natural rythem and of course intruments. They can be big or small, make high or low sounds, but theyre all important to music." He drawled off, again noticing the dimming sky. He sighed, knowing he'd be leaving soon.

She sighed as well, placing one of the crowns on her head, her hair, now dried slightly. She smiled at him, putting the other on him. He looked up with a confused look, wondering what was up with the seaweed.

"I just felt like it...call it a memento. If you ever need me, throw it into the water, and I'll come." She smiled, reaching up to pat his head. He smiled down at her.

"JOJO!"

The two looked up to see Jojo's father jumping from rock to rock towards his son!

"Oh no! Shiloh, I'm sorry!" Jojo muttered, watching his dad come closer and closer. He reached for where he knew her hand was, but found nothing but air. He turned to see nothing but the empty rock. He reached for his head, but found the crown to be gone.

"Hey son. What are you doing out here?" Ned asked, gasping for breath. Jojo studdered, utterly confused.

"I-I was just..talking to someone?" Jojo said, looking around frantically. Ned looked around confused.

"No...you were here alone J-dawg." He said, making an upsidedown peace sign. Jojo looked confused again.

"D-Dad..didnt you see..there was a girl right here......sitting right next to me.." He patted the stone. Ned sighed, sitting down on the opposite rock.

"Jo..have you been doing any..drugs?" Ned asked, seriously, his grey eyes filled with hurt.

"NO! DAD! There was a girl! A mer-mer-maid...sitting right beside me..her names Shiloh...and she was here." He said, staring into the ocean.

"J-dawg..you can tell me if your drunk..." Ned started again, rubbing the back of his neck. Jojo let out and angry huff.

"I cant BELIEVE you dad! You say that you HEAR an elephant, not even SEE it. And it turned out to be true! You know how it feels! But I actually SAW something!" Jojo said, exasperated, kicking at the water with the heels of his feet. Ned smiled softly at his son.

"Jo..Sometimes people just dont believe in what you have to say..until its the right time." He patted his son on the shoulder.

"Now, come home soon. Your mother's just finishing making dinner. See you at home." He said, brushing his knees and hopping back to shore, and sauntering back home.

Jojo sighed, looking back at the rock to see the purple crown shockingly sitting next to him, where there used to be an empty space. He gulped, quickly grabbing the crown, touched his 'necklace', stood up and ran towards the shore, running home.

What he didnt see was Shiloh clinging to the hidden other side of the rock, holding onto his crown and holding her breath. She watched him run on the beach, his feet kicking up sand. She sat back up on the rock, twirling her hair and humming to herself about a certain dark emo boy who said nothing much but thought and dreamed so much.

She waited until it was dark and the moon was up, and she began swimming towards the beach. She dragged herself onto the shore, the sand squishing under her hands as she dragged herself onto the still warm sand.

She sighed, flopping onto the sand, sighing again, feeling the grainy warmness around her body. She played with the sand in her hands. She loved the way it stuck to her wet hair and skin. She heard the sky rumble with thunder from the sea. She yawned,dragging herself back towards the sea. She sighed, as the salty sea washed over her and she dived back down to her home.

She glided in through the open "window" in the wall of the room all 13 girls shared. She floated into her bed and closed her eyes. She would go back tomorrow, and hopefully so would he.

oooooooo00000000000oooooooooo

reviews ? please?


	3. Little rock friend

_'Tanned skin, one pink eye, one teal eye. Long teal hair and a small nose. Her teal eyebrows raised in amusement?'  
"Jo..Sometimes people just dont believe in what you have to say..until its the right time." He patted his son on the shoulder_

* * *

_"Joooojoooo" Jojo stirred, rolling onto his side. He felt grainy sand beneath him and he snapped his eyes open. His chocolate brown eyes scanned the area. He saw Shiloh sitting in the shallow waters of the whoville beach. The water came just up to her waist and he left the heavy pearl from her around his neck. He rolled himself up, starring at her as she smiled brightly at him. She waved a tanned hand, her hair dry and the teal curls twirling around her in the wind. Her mismatched eyes seemed to stare through him like a sunbeam. _

_"Shy! Why are you so close to shore!? Someone could see you!" Jojo said, running towards the little girl, croutching down into the shallow water roughly, splashing salt water everywhere. Shiloh giggled, and stood up. Jojo looked up at her in shock and wonder. Her legs were long and tan like the rest of her. The water traveled down her legs, and Jojo slowly stood up. She wore a light purple satin skirt, the same color as her tail. _

_Shiloh took his hand and started slowly walking along the shore with him, right were the ocean washes upon the shore. She sighed, exhaling the sweetest smell he's ever known. Thats when the water that rushed over their toes became a sickly green and purple tye dye color. Shiloh gasped, pulling herself and Jojo away from the water and further onto the shore. _

_Thats when he heard the cackleing. They looked to the sickly, poulluted water to see a trio of ugly sirenes. They're skin was a sickly grey color and their hair the color of dried mud. Their nails had grown out to pointed talons and their tales became a mossy green. They're eyes were blood shot with yellow irises. Their teeth were yellow and sharp, as liquid that looked like green mud dribbled from their mouths. They didnt speak, but they let out horrid howls and growls. _

_Jojo gripped onto Shiloh tightly, hugging her to his side. She suddenly began gasping for air, clutching Jojo's arm and coughing irratically. _

_"Shy! Shy! Whats wrong?!" He yelled, watching her legs slowly become her purple fin once more. She screamed, as Jojo clung to her wrists as sudden winds surrounded them, pulling her towards the sea. She smiled sadly at him, showing off her small canines. She opened her mouth, and sang a high, ear shocking screaming, making Jojo loose his grip on her. The slimy water flooded unto her, dragging back into the sea. He yelled, running and leaping on the rocks he so many times tred on, until he was on the final rock where they always sat. He reached for her hand, then..he fell into the green and purple ooze. _

**BEEP BEEP BEEP HONK BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP HONK BEEP! **

Jojo's eyes snapped open as he ripped himself from the covers. He starred at his walls, sweat coating his face and shoulders. He sighed, realizing it was just a dream. The pearl felt cold and sweet around his neck as he stood, and got ready for a new day. He waved and patted his little sisters heads as he passed them by. He went through the house un-stopped until his father caught him in the kitchen.

Ned was sitting at the large table, reading a large piece of paper intensley with Sally sitting next to him, rubbing his back. Jojo opened the large fridge and searched for some snacks, placing some random snacks into a small black backpack.

"Hey..son.." Ned said solomly. Jojo looked up questioningly.

"Whats wrong...?" Jojo said slowly. Ned sighed, placing his head on the table. Sally patted his head.

"The Chairman wants all of the Googagloop waste poured into the ocean.." Sally said, patting her husband on the head as he groaned. Jojo dropped the glass container he was holding, it shattered along the wooden floor. The cascade of rainbows splintered off the shards as sunlight poured into the brightly lite room. Sally scampered over, shoving her son gently away from the glass and began sweeping up.

"C-cant you do anything..?" Jojo stuttered. Ned sighed.

"Yes" He mumbled "But the Chairman already threw about 200 steel drums of the toxic gloop into the Who-cean...Who knows what will happen to the marine life. And we gotta make sure he cant throw anymore in." He mumbled, trying to think of what to write. Jojo threw on his backpack and ran to the beach. He sprinted onto the beach, tripping and kicking up the crystal sand. He threw himself on the first rock, seeing no sigh of Shiloh. He glanced around frantically. He sat on their rock, breathing deeply, shaking and rocking back and forth slightly.

"Are you the one called Jojo?"

A suckle-sweet voice stirred Jojo from his trance. He automatically looked towards the water, hoping for Shiloh. But..he saw another girl. He starred down at the woman from the rock, taking in her features, making sure he would remember her in the future.

_'Long, brown hair that spread around her like a scarf. Her neon green eyes blazed at him, along with the same skin tone as Shiloh. Her light green tail, slightly bending out of the water." _He thought, starring at the other mer-girl. She looked at him with a neutral face.

"I am Starling..Shiloh's sister.." She started, looking up at him. He smiled as wide as he could.

"Really?! Im Jojo..nice to meet you..where is she? Shy? Wheres Shy?" He grinned. She simply smiled, and pointed towards a small cave that was made by piled up rocks about a 10 minute walk away. Jojo nodded his head to Starling, and began walking towards the cave. The rocks were sharp against his hands as he touched the walls lightly.

He gasped, drawing back lightly as he gazed into the cave. He starred, stunned as he looked upon Shiloh laying on the ground. Her small form laid crumpled on the floor. Her arms cluthched onto a small vial, her legs laying in a small puddle of seawater. Jojo's eyes widened, looking at her legs and skirt, just like the ones in his dream. He thought about what else happened in his dream, but pushed it to the back of his mind.

He raced into the cave, and knelt down next to her. He cupped her face and lightly shook her shoulder.

"Shy...Shy..Wake up Shiloh.." He whispered. She opened one hot pink eye, then another teal one.

"Jo...jo? It worked..." She whispered to herself, sitting up by her elbows. She held the light green vial to her chest.

"What works Shiloh..?" He asked, hearing a splash, he looked to the opening of the cave to see that Starling had dissapeared.

"The potion..The one that Spenellie gave me..It was supposed to turn me like you until sunup. Then you'll have to take me back to the sea." She said, looking at her knee caps in confusion.

He looked at her again, and she looked pretty much the same. She didnt have any fur like the who's, but had beautiful tanned skin. (Meaning that shes a human, not a who. I dont think its that important though). Her teal hair was semi-dry and begining to curl in the damp hair. Her hands and feet were tiny, as her arms were very skinny. Her legs were all muscle. She still wore her purple shell bra, but she wore the same satin, mid thigh skirt. Her stomach was un covered, and it was thin and slightly muscled.

She sat up, legs straight out and starred at them. She grabbed onto a close by rock and got onto her knees. She hissed, feeling the sharp pebbles, and stone hard floor against her knees. Jojo stood behind her, and gabbed onto her underarms and started helping her up. An ocean breeze blew through the opening of the cave, sending her hair lightly into his face. He smiled, breathing in deeply as she starred at her surroundings.

"Is walking..hard?" She asked as he came out from behind her, to come in front of her and hold her hand with one small hand, and her shoulder and the other.

"No Shy..It might even be easy for you." He led her forward, as she lightly stepped forward. She took a few more hesitant steps while clinging to Jojo. He led her outside, and she began walking carefully over the hot sand. He smiled as she began humming. Then singing.

"_So..this is it. This it what you feel.  
The sand beneath my feet..I can hardly believe its real.  
I've dreamed all my life, to walk on the shore.  
It weird...Its like I have done this before._

_I walk on the warmth that scorers the shore.  
I wish to do it more!  
Oh Jojo, my Jojo. Dont remind me that at sunup  
I must leave, back unto the ocean  
For I must see your wonderous world.  
The price was worth the potion." _

She looked towards the street, where the sand became rough grasses and dunes. Jojo let her walk by herself, still holding her hand. Soon she was running in the direction of the dunes.

"Shy..what price?" He asked softly, but she ignored him as she looked at the street, a few who's a car or two, some buildings. Her mismatched eyes glittered.

"SHY!" He said louder, squeezing her hand lightly. She smiled and turned to look at him in excitement.

"What price did you have to pay..?" He asked. Shiloh blushed.

"My sister wished to see the pictures from your world..So I let her see them for the potion." She blushed harder, remembering the look of jealousy on Spenellie's face when she showed her the picture of Jojo.

"Oh alright..whew, I thought you sold your soul or something." He laughed, "This..is Whoville." He began slowly walking her down the dunes. He walked her around the town, showing her the small simplicities that most people dont even notice. He took her past all of the little shops. Almost every shop she grabbed Jojo's hand and dragged him inside.

The first shop, a flower shop, she ran in and began smelling all the slightly wet flowers. The green who at the counter looked at her strangely. Either about her sniffing all the flowers, or the fact that she looked like a furless who. The next few shops were filled with glass odds and ends and jewelry. Each of which she starred upon in wonder.

Jojo smiled fondly as she lightly fingered a golden necklace with a fish charm.

"Come on..I want to show you where my dad works.." He said, taking her hand and began walking towards the Mayoral City Hall. They entered the large door and got into the elevator. Shiloh gasped, as the doors closed. Jojo pressed the top floor button. She grabbed onto his arm tightly.

"Jojo...I think were in a fish trap..Soon they're gonna drag us up!" She studdered, then the elevator began slowly climbing up. "JOJO! I told you! We've gotta get the doors open!" She screamed, slamming her fist on the side of the wall. Jojo grabbed her hands and held them to her sides.

"Shy..Its an elevator..Its just taking us to a different place in the building..like a ride." She breathed out, and smiled when the large doors opened, then blushed a bright shade of red.

"I am sorry Jojo..you must be so embarrased to know me!" She covered half her face with her hand while Jojo chuckled.

"Nah."

They sat in the waiting room, for Jojo's dad was out on errands and was not there quite yet. Mrs. Yelp had taken nicely to Shiloh, calling her Shy baby. Shiloh was taking humor in looking at the fish that was in a bowl on the table, while Jojo read a music magizene. She turned her head as she heard Jojo sigh, then looked to see that The Chairman had walked into the room.

"Mrs. Yelp!" He snarled. She looked up at him bordly.

"Chairman.." She slowly drawled. His eye twitched in anger.

"Is that BOOB of a mayor here yet?!" He growled pacing the floor. Jojo sent him a deathly glare, which made the Chairman choke a little. Shiloh sent him an evil glare, which made the Chairman sneer.

"I need to talk to him about the Googagloop situation.." He sneered, glaring at the mayoral door.

"He's got the meeting later today...What do YOU need to talk to him about that.." Mrs Yep barked, starting to file her finger nails.

"BECAUSE! I PERSONALLY HAD ALMOST 100 DRUMS OF THE GOOGAGLOOP DUMPED INTO THE OCEAN! AND I WANT THE OTHER 10,000 DRUMS IN THAT OCEAN!" He yelled, slamming his fist on the counter. Mrs Yelp scowled at him, slapping his hand away and off 'her' counter.

"HEY!"

All three who's turned around to see Shiloh standing on the fish tank.

"THINGS LIVE IN THAT OCEAN!" She snapped, sneering at the Chairman. He growled, pointing at her.

"Just some ugly stupid fish! And what do we care about them?" He said, as she glared at him.

"People other than yourselves live in that ocean!" She screamed, the fish tank shaking under her. The Chairmans angry face became comfused.

"But nobody lives underwater? Or even on top of the water.." He said suspiciously. Shiloh's face became pink with rage while Jojo's face paled. He raced towards the fish tank, jumping up to grab onto her arm and drag her down. She gasped lightly, hitting the ground while Jojo grabbed her hand and they sprinted into the Mayors office. Jojo slammed the door, leaning against it and sighed. Shiloh, who was thrown onto the floor, looked up at Jojo in shock.

"Jo-." She started, but he quieted her with a gentle "Shhh." He pressed his ear to the door to hear the muffled voices of the Chairman and Mrs. Yelp.

"What..who? What is that fur-less _thing!?_" The Chairman asked. Jojo heard the squeal of the swivel chair as Mrs. Yelp stood up.

"You! You shut your mouth you BOOB! Or so help me ill pinch you to death!" She threatened, using his own word against him, he stumbled, then the slamming of the door was heard. Jojo sighed again.

"Hes gone." He sighed, laying next the the incognito mermaid.

"Who was that horrible man?" She asked, rubbing her new foot, that had absorbed the shock the wrong way when she was yanked down. They heard the waiting room door open.

"Morning Mrs. Yelp."

"Morning Ned"

Jojo sat up, hearing the door knob turn and his father walk into his office. He had a sharp intake of breath, jolted slightly by the two who's in his office.

"Hey son and..Jojo's friend?" He said nicely but confused. He sat at his chair, his pet goldfish napping in his bowl.

"Hey dad, this is Shiloh. Shy, this is my dad, the Mayor." Jojo said silently. Shiloh stood up. Ned held out a hand to shake, but she hugged him instead.

"Hello Mr. Jojo's daddy. I have seen most of your town its quite wonderful. Except that man who dosent like my home." She started talking quickly, then she caught sight of the now awakening gold fish.

"Hello there. Im Shiloh, what reef are you from?" She polietly asked the goldfish, who gave her a confused look and then blew out some bubbles. Shiloh gasped.

"You've forever lived in this bowl!? Well..it is a nice bowl." She complemented, not wanting to made a rude remark on his home. "Very Shiney!"

Jojo's face paled, as his fathers face turned from confusion to understanding and happiness.

"So..your Jojo's little sea friend...the one from the rocks?" Ned asked, smiling down at the girl. Shiloh blushed, covering her mouth. She turned to Jojo, her voice muffled by her hands.

"Jojo..I'm so sorry..I'm a horrible secret keeper.." She hung her head, but lifted it when Ned patted her hair. She looked up into his kind blue eyes.

"Im just glad my son has a friend. And a girlie friend at that!" Ned said, still patting her head, but winking at Jojo.

"Where will you be staying tonight?" Ned asked her before Jojo could complain about his embarrassing father.

"Well..the potion ends tomorrow at sunup. So I was just going to camp out onto the beach." Shiloh said, rubbing the back of her head. Ned gasped.

"Oh no no no! Jojo!" Ned gasped. "Take this lovely young..fish who?.."

"Mermaid." Jojo blanely commented.

"Oh..Take this lovely mermaid home! And tomorrow you'll take her to the sea! Now off with you two!" Ned said, pushing them out of his office, while Shiloh waved goodbye to Ned and his fish while Jojo let himself be pushed.

They slowly walked home, slower as usual. Shiloh stopped every few minutes to look at something "new" or smell a flower or wave to a passing person. All of whom, still gave her weird looks. They finially came to the McDodd home. They walked into see all 96 daughters of the McDodds.

Sally rushed over to the small teens.

"Jojo, your father told me all about your..rock friend.." Sally started.

"So much as a three way secret.." Jojo muttered to himself and the teal haired girl, who giggled.

"I'm Sally." Jojo's mother held out her hand to Shiloh, only to have her shove it away, and pull Sally into a hug. Sally smiled brightly, hugging the little girl back as well.

"Jojo, you introduce her to the girls while I set up the guest room." Sally said, walking up a twisting flight of stairs.

"Shy..This is :" Jojo took in a deep breath:

"Hooley, Holly, Haddie, Helga, Hailey, Heidi, Hilda, Hannah, Hilty, Hilgia,

Himmah, Hallie, Homie, Hammie, Halliah, Holy, Hoogie, Hoytey, Hogily, Hoffy,

Hohhie, Hossie, Hoppie, Horrielynn, Haffaeryann, Hanana, Hamma, Heljay, Helak, Holsk,

Hojjie, Hoppjity, Hoggin, Hoddie, Hayden, Haydan, Haliosnie, Heola, Helena, Helen,

Halo, Hanny, Hayolina, Hadrina, Hadley, Halie, Halia, Hailia, Hannae, Hao,

Happy, Hajra, Harlow, Harlean, Harmony, Harper, Harriet, Harsha, Harta, Haruto,

Heaven, Heather, Heba, Hebe, Hecuba, Hedda, Hedia, Hedwig, Helaine, Helsa,

Heloise, Hera, Hermoine, Hero, Hesper, Hessa, Hetal, Hetty, Hibah, Hien,

Holiday, Hollis, Honey, Hongy, Honor, Honza, Hope, Hosa, Horizon, Hoshi,

Hypaticia, Heaven, Hellian, Holuya, Huggia and Hedy" Said Jojo pointing out each of his sisters then finally holding up a small baby.

"So.." Shiloh said, grabbing Hedy and holding her high above her head, as far as her arms could stretch.

"Your what they call a baby..." She muttered loudly, watching as Hedy showed her her new tooth.

"Well I'm Shiloh. And you have cute little teeth. Mine are sharp, see?" Shy opened her mouth slightly, showing off her tiny canines.

"Jojo...woof girl? Woof woof?" Hedy giggled while Jojo blushed.

"Whats she saying Jojo?" Shiloh asked, handing her over to him. He blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"She said your a dog..cause you have sharp teeth." Jojo said, waiting for her to become angry. But Shiloh just giggled.

"I suppose I'd be a very cute dogfish, nyeah?" She said, making what Jojo would call "a cute little noise" at the end.

"Jo..you can come show the guest room to your friend." Sally said comming back into the living room.

"Im Shiloh." She blushed, embarrased she forgot to mention her name.

The duo blushed even more, as Jojo took her hand and led her upstairs.

------------------


	4. The sickness

_'Tanned skin, one pink eye, one teal eye. Long teal hair and a small nose. Her teal eyebrows raised in amusement?'  
"Jo..Sometimes people just don't believe in what you have to say..until its the right time." He patted his son on the shoulder  
"Oh..Take this lovely mermaid home! And tomorrow you'll take her to the sea! Now off with you two!"_

* * *

Jojo led Shiloh through the long hall, closer and closer to his room and the guest room she would be staying. Along the walls, were the many pictures of Jojo's family, spanning 100's of generations. She starred, amazed at the portraits along the wall.

"Do...Do you have something like this at your house?" Jojo asked, opening the door to his room, seeing as she wanted to see his whole home. She hummed.

"Yeah..we have a whole 'Hall of Portraits' in the castle back home.." She said like it were nothing, turning back to look at Jojo. Jojo's eyes grew and he stuttered.

"C-Castle?!" Jojo studdered, looking at her amazed.

"I am a princess Jojo." She faked being snooty, trotting after him into his room. She marveled at his room. She ran over to his bed and flung herself onto it, sighing as she sunk into the dark blue fluffy bed sheet. She then scurried over to his desk, looking through all the machines and instrument designs before her.

"How do you come up with these ideas?" She muttered, lightly touching a scematic that looked like an elevator, like the one they were in today. Jojo touched her shoulder, shrugging his own.

"They just come to me. And speaking of coming, you have to come to bed." He said, leading her back outside and to the next door, leading her inside. Shiloh yawned as Jojo pulled back the bright blue bedsheets. He quickly ran back into his room, coming back with some sweatpants and a tshirt.

"You can sleep in those, goodnight Shy. I'll come to bring you home early tomorrow." Jojo closed the door, turning off the light. She slipped on the shirt over her head, when she saw flashing blue shades of light. She turned to see a night light spinning a light blue with a little post it note attached.

'Dear Shiloh.

I made you a little nightlight, just press the red button to turn it on.

Jojo.'

She smiled, pressing the red light. Different shades of blue poured out, flashing calmly and soothingly around the room. It went around in a circle, casting images of dolphins, octopus, fish, manatees, narwhals, and other sea animals spinning with the blue. Shiloh's eyes watered as she starred at her present. It looked like it was waterproof so she could take and work it at home.

She crawled into bed, and drifted to sleep.

_'Shiiiiloohhh.' Shiloh looked up, seeing water above her. She must be back in the ocean, but she didn't know where..that's never happened before. The water was tinted a dirty, muddy green. Through the murky water she could see a pair of eyes staring at her._

_A beautiful merwoman came swimming towards her. She was the skinniest merwoman Shiloh had ever seen. All of the woman's ribs could be seen, as well as her shoulder and neck bones were prominent, but her face still held beauty. _

_She wore a blue seashell bra, with what looked like moss dotted over the shells. Her tail was a mixture of blue and purple. Her skin was pale as a beluga whale. Her eyes were mismatched slightly. One eye was a dark blue, while the other was simply a lighter shade of blue. _

_She had long teal hair, just like Shiloh's. Her's went down to the tip of her tail fin. She stopped in-front of Shiloh, her hair swarming around her, lightly caressing Shiloh's shoulders and arms. _

_"Hello.." The woman chimed, her honey voice ringing in Shiloh's ears. _

_"Hello..Who are you?" She asked, seeing all the moss and alege clinging to her woman and to her fin. She chuckled. _

_"Cant remember your own mother child? I am Johanna." She whispered. _

_Then the murky water became a deathly green and thick. It seemed to gum up Shiloh's lungs and she began spinning in the water._

_"Mother! Mother! Johanna!" She screamed, clawing the water, looking for leverage somewhere. _

Shiloh sprung up, breathing heavily. She clutched the sheets while trying to catch her breath. She gulped, shoving the blankets off her legs and stumbling over towards her night light and picked it up. Using the night light as a flashlight, going next door to Jojo's room.

She stumbled into the room, placing her night light on the night stand, the animals and water visions spinning around. She lightly shook Jojo's shoulder.

"Mmmhhhhhhh." Jojo mumbled, looking at the mermaid with irritated eyes.

"I couldn't sleep..and there's only 2 more hours until sunup..can I..can I sleep with you?" She timidly asked. She smiled as he blushed, but held the blanket up high enough for her to scurry under. She rested her head against Jojo's side and slowly fell asleep. Jojo starred at the ceiling, watching the spinning art he created fly against the walls. He sighed, feeling the breathing warmth against his side.

He remembered that he set his clock to ring when he was to bring Shiloh back home. He closed his eyes, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep before then.

Shiloh groaned. There was the sound of dolphins screeching going off somewhere in the room. She moaned, snuggling further into Jojo's side, effectively waking him up. He coughed, rubbed his eyes and slowly stretched his arms over his head.

He shoved her slightly, turning off the alarm clock on the nightstand. He climbed over her, taking off the sheets. He slipped on a black hoodie, and took out a long black cape, one with a hood that one of his sisters used during some school play. She got up drowsily, as Jojo wrapped the cloak around her and buttoned the one button around her neck. She staggered over to the guest room, taking off Jojo's shirt and putting on her shell bra. She left her skirt in one of the closet drawers and kept the sweatpants on.

He held her elbow as he took her out, hauling her down the hall. He noticed that she was holding her nightlight, and he was happy that he made it waterproof and that it could work underwater. She moaned as they got to the stairs.

"Jojo..I don't think i can make it down the stairs..." She whispered and Jojo looked down at her terrified. He grabbed her by the hips and started checking her out for cuts or bruises. She lifted up the sweatpants leg and showed him a leg that was still tanned, but turning a light lavender color. Jojo paled and bent down poking at her leg.

"Is the blood getting to your leg correctly?" Jojo asked as he prodded at her ankle, that was looking frailer than he remembered. Shiloh shook her head.

"Its the transformation starting.." She murmured sadly as Jojo threw her arm over his shoulder and slowly helped her down the stairs. They got out of the house swiftly and silently and slipped into the darkness of the early morning.

They were a few blocks away from the beach when Shiloh stopped walking and gripped her legs, moaning in pain. Jojo lifted a pant leg to see her legs were the same purple as her fin and her feet and toes were the same lighter purple as the tail-fins.

"My legs..theyre so stiff..." Shiloh whimpered. Jojo lifted her up, one arm under her knees and another supporting her shoulders. She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he raced to get towards the beach. He laid her down on the sand and watched her feet glow a deep shade of purple. The sweatpants seemed to slip off of her as she rose into the air, her legs glowing with purple. It was still dark out, and the purple light set the air ablaze with light around her.

She slowly glided back down into the sand. She looked tiredly up at Jojo while he patted her cheek. The foaming waves came floating up and touched the bottom of her fins. She gasped, tugging Jojo behind her lightly. Jojo looked down at her strangely.

"W-whats wrong?" Jojo said, trying to walk infront of her, and in the way of the calmly flowing water. She gasped again.

"NO! Don't touch the water!" She said then held her breath as if she let out a secret. Jojo noticed nothing wrong, just that the waves looked a bit choppier than usual..probably cause her dad wanted her back. Shiloh smiled up at Jojo, and he happily dismissed what she had let slip.

She leaned up, catching his cheek with one tanned hand and kissed his cheek. He touched his cheek and blushed as Shiloh slipped silently into the ocean, still clutching her night light.

He slowly stood up, watching the sea. He smiled lightly, turning away and walking home.

**The air was still dark, as was the sky  
and the small little who kept wondering  
****Did he see what he saw? Did he feel what he felt **  
**The sea salt on his nose leaving that salty smell he smelt. **  
**He walked himself home, the sun soonly rising  
****And thought of his merwho, trying not to crying. **  
**He thought of when she'd be back, on land he means **  
**He'd see her tomorrow, on the rocks by the seas. **

**He sighed, going back to bed, smelling the sea in his sheets  
****He missed her even now..the shortest time, the way her heart beats. **  
**He slept to the memory of a melody, To a remembrance of a song. **  
**Of the little mergirl, Shiloh of whom he has grown so fond.**

Jojo turned back to his bed, covering himself in his sheets. He curled up in a ball, still smelling Shiloh on his sheets. He slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Jojo awoke from the sun shining down into his face. He groaned, turning to his side, feeling the sun warm his back and shoulders. He looked to his alarm clock. 11.30. He groaned, knowing that he would sleep in later than he expected. He got up and stretched headed towards the bathroom, and started to shower.

He rubbed the shampoo into his hair, wondering how mermaids shower. Did they? They were always in water. He sighed, watching all the suds wash off him and down the drain. He hoped to see Shiloh today, for even after a few hours he missed her so. He wondered what it felt like to be a mermaid, or a merman in his case. He closed his eyes, imagining not having legs, having to swish a long, mystery colored tail behind him. He wondered if it was hard to maneuver.

He got out of the shower, drying off and racing back to his room. He fussed and brushed with his hair, thinking about : you guessed it, the mergirl. He sat on his desk chair, thinking happily that she liked her nightlight. So much so that she took it back home with her. He strolled down the stairs, waving at his mom and dad who looked down at him proudly. They knew where he was going, and they were happy he made a friend, even though shes half a fish.

Jojo strolled happily towards the sea, kicking at the sand, watching the light pale sand burst into the air and float away back into the endless pile of millions of sand crystals. He came to the first stone, and jumped on it, and noticed that there wasn't as much moss and algea that there usually is. He dismissed it, and headed straight for their sitting rock. He sat down, and sighed, starring out into the ocean. He wouldn't say it out-loud, but he would wait all day, just to see her.

After about 15 minutes of waiting, he un-tied his legs, as he was sitting on them Indian style. He went to go dunk his legs into the ocean when he was about an inch away from the water a hand reached up and grabbed his ankle. He gasped, pulling it up. He looked down as a head that wasn't Shiloh's rose from the water.

This mermaid had semi-long raven black hair. She was sickly pale, while her cheeks were a light rose and held a tinge of green. Her eyes were a rose color, a light pink, but her eyes seemed swollen, as if she'd been crying or punched in the eyes. She had a dark red tail with light rose fins and a red shell top. She looked shocked at Jojo.

"Hath she not tell thee?!" She gasped, her eyes widening. She spoke with a ye-old-English accent. Jojo could tell that it wasn't fake, and that's the way she really spoke.

"Who hasnt told me what? Who are you?" Jojo asked, scanning the sea quickly for the sight of teal hair and a purple tail.

"Mine sister. Hath she not tell-eth thee? Of thee destruction of thine waters. I am Sealily. Shilohs elder sister." She said innocently.

"What destruction?" Jojo asked, slowly putting the pieces together. Sealily pointing towards a large cliff far away, who's edge would end in the ocean if anyone fell.

"The man! The heathen whom has been sending massive drums of green googagloop into mine ocean. She hath not tell-eth you?!" She gasped. Then murmured to herself. "Why would sister dear endanger her mate.."

"Mate?!" Jojo blushed. "What do you mean mate?!" Sealily looked back up at him, looking at him incredulously.

"You're not mating with my sister..I thought that you two were to mate. You do love-eth her correct?" She asked, getting an angry look. Then Jojo's salvation came.

"We'll talk about mating when the time comes Sealil. Go home. Jojo dosent need to know of the fake troubles." Shiloh said, slowly swimming towards them, heaving herself up onto their rock.

"B-but Shiloh..sister..these troubles I speak of are not fake! They are true, as true as thy love for one another," She turned to Jojo "And you shall not hurt my baby sister, and she shall not hurt thee."

"Sealil..please..its not his place to know of FAKE problems. Go. Home." Sealily sighed, driving back down under water.

Shiloh sighed, throwing her back against the rock, feeling the warm stone beneath her. Jojo wrapped an arm around her.

"Whats wrong with the ocean Shy." He didn't ask, he knew there was something wrong. She shrugged.

"That man from your fathers office put that googagloop crap in the sea. Its just..minorly effecting some things..but it'll wear off." Shiloh said, patting his shoulder. He didn't believe a word she said, he started at her. Nothing seemed wrong with her, except that she looked a little paler than usual. Her eyes looked a little red and puffy, as if she'd been crying. Also, her tail seemed to have just a little bit of moss on the bottom.

"Are you sure your alright...?" Jojo asked, rubbing her shoulder and she nodded.

"Just little things..but again it'll wear off."

Jojo nodded, believing her. He let it drop. The time came for them to depart. He hugged her, and she wrapped her tanned arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek and his chocolate-amber eyes grew as he felt her small canines, which have grown against his cheek. He held down a gasp as he kissed her cheek back. She slipped into the water, and he hoped on the rocks, continuing home.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

The very next day Jojo made the same trek towards the ocean as he made the day before. But today, while he was walking home he saw a purple rose that was growing on one of the sand dunes, which was almost a miracle of a sight. He quickly picked it and continued his way to the ocean. He made his way to the rocks, having another piece to crumble beneath him. He should probably build a bridge or something..

The ocean looked surprisingly green..

He sat on their sitting rock, lightly touching the rose. He saw someone come up from the water and looked up to see another mermaid. He guessed that it was another of Shiloh's older sisters. The mermaid floated over towards him.

She was extremely pale, with yellow eyes. Her eyes were extremely red and looked slightly bruised. She had chin length dark brown hair that was pin straight. She had a neon yellow tail and shell top, but her tail looked like it was slowly becoming covered in moss. She held out her arms to him, showing that they were covered in barnacles.

"I'm Spellbound. Another of Shiloh's sisters.. Your her mate? Jojo correct?" She asked, looking tired. Jojo blushed.

"Well shes not my mate..more of my girlfriend..and yeah..I'm Jojo..What is it that you need?" He asked, trying not to stare at the barnacles that seemed to plague the mermaid's pale skin.

"Please! I beg of you, human! Take my sister, take her far away from the sea. Please! Its not safe in the sea for her anymore!" She begged, scratching at her shoulder, wincing slightly as barnacles peeled off her skin and ripped slightly at the pale, thin skin, turning it either light pink or making it bleed slightly. She hissed as the salt water stung the wound.

"B-but she told me nothing was wrong!..She" Jojo started, but he saw Shiloh burst from underwater. She looked furious.

"Spellbound! You're telling lies to him too! There's nothing wrong with us!" Shiloh snapped, her tail creating angry ripples in the water. Jojo took the time to carefully look over Shy's figure only to see more sights of sickness. She was as pale as a white plastic bag. Her teal hair now had a twinge of a dirty, muddy brown. Her tail had become slightly green, and covered with moss. Her eyes looked like she had stayed up all night, and her eyes were turning to a nasty toxic colored green. Her once small canines, had become noticeably longer. He looked at her torso and noticed that he could count and see every detail of her ribs, shoulder blades, and arm bones.

"-how could you say its a lie Shiloh? Look at me! Look at you! Look at your sisters!" Spellbound said, pointing underwater. Jojo knew that if the water wasn't so dirty, he'd be able to see the other mermaids.

"Spellbound! Dont say such things in front of him! Just go home!" Shiloh snarled, slapping the water with her hand. Spellbound sighed, slowly submerging underwater, sending Jojo a saddened look of suicide.

"SHILOH!" Shy turned to look at the somewhat annoyed, and worried Jojo. He sighed, patting the rock next to him. She lifted herself up and gasped a little as he slipped the purple sand rose into her hair. He grabbed at her hand.

"Shy..please please please PLEASE. Tell me whats wrong?" Jojo pleaded starring into her eyes, which were both a sickly green. Her eyes became downcast. Her eyes watered slightly, but she held it in and looked up at Jojo with a small sad smile.

"Nothing is wrong Jojo..It's still just the effects from the chemicals..it'll go away soon.." He muttered, putting her hand near her lips, and feeling her enlarged canines. Her eyes widened.

"Yeah..they're kinda big...I never knew that mermaids had sharp teeth anyways." Jojo said sweetly, not being mean. Shy shrugged.

"Usually they're quite small..not even half an inch..I guess that's the chemicals too..." She muttered, looking out to the sea when suddenly a sharp swift wave snapped down in-front of the two.

"Shit!" Shiloh cursed, diving into the water. Jojo stared back at her with wide eyes, totally confused.

"Shy! Whats wrong!?" He asked, jumping a little as the rock broke off a little. Shiloh glared at the water below her.

"Its a royal meeting..I must go..I-I'll see you later Jojo." She lept from the water, swiftly kissing his cheek, diving back down into the murky depths before he could even say goodbye.

He sighed, jogging off the crumbling rocks back home. The clouds above him rumbled and roared as he walked all the way back home slowly. He walked inside his house, sitting down at the dinner table. His family was just starting eating dinner. He sighed, picking at the pork chops and carrots that his family was having, his chair swirling and coming to a stop in front of his parents.

"Yo yo! J-dawg!" Ned rapped, flipping Jojo the peace sign. He rose a black eyebrow and gave his mother a 'help me' glance. Sally took the hint.

"So, Jojo..how's Shiloh?" Sally asked, sipping at her coffee. Jojo thought that was weird to drink at dinner..it was more of a breakfast drink..

"Shes...alright ? She looked sick today.." He admitted, jumping off the chair and up the stairs to his room as the bell toll for his time to be over. He laid down on his bed, and began breathing slowly, in someways meditating.


	5. Did we just get worse?

_'Tanned skin, one pink eye, one teal eye. Long teal hair and a small nose. Her teal eyebrows raised in amusement?'  
"Jo..Sometimes people just don't believe in what you have to say..until its the right time." He patted his son on the shoulder  
"Oh..Take this lovely mermaid home! And tomorrow you'll take her to the sea! Now off with you two!"  
"Mate?!" Jojo blushed. "What do you mean mate?!" Sealily looked back up at him, looking at him incredulously._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

After calming down his breathing, Jojo decided to read the book that was recomended for summer break. "The Raven" By Edgar Allen Powho. He sighed, having finished the book and laid back down.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Jojo slowly opened one amber-cinnamon brown eye. He shut it again, he could have sworn..he heard a tapping. He streched, opening up his door, thinking it was one of his little sisters who had a bad dream. When he opened the door...no one was there. He smirked, he just read about something similar to this...

_Tap Tap Tap._

Jojo raced over to his window, opening it up to see Shiloh on the ground, throwing pebbles. He coudnt see her fully in the dark, but he knew it was her. He grinned, leaning against his window frame.

"Ah..no raven, no Eleanore, but is Shiloh, knocking on my chamber door, whom has my heart forevermore." He mused, finding a thick rope, tieing it around a bed post and getting ready to throw it out the window.

"J-just let me in! W-we'll talk about this whore Elanore later..I-i-im sick.." She called, as Jojo threw the rope down and she scaled up. She threw herself into the room, kneeing down on the soft carpet and Jojo kneeled down next to her, grapping her sickengly pale shoulder. She looked up and he gasped.

Her hair was now a dirty, muddy brown, and seemed to trickle down her back like a wave of straightened ooze. So different from her usual swirls and twirls of teal. Her canines were exceptionally large and pointed, much like vampire fangs. She wore her shell top that was about 96% covered in moss, while she wore a super-small mini skirt that looked to be made of moss. Her usual mismatched eyes matched perfectly, the color a now muddy, toxic green. Her skin was as white as paper, and he gasped for air as he noticed he could count every single one of her bones.

"Jo-jo.." Shiloh muttered as she saw Jojo look apon her with glazed, terrified eyes.

"MOM! DAD! COME HELP!" Jojo called, grabbing Shiloh's hand and dragging her towards the door. Shiloh began breathing heavily, coughing every few minutes. He dragged her into the hallway and wrapped her into him, and she noticed that he was whimpering.

"Oh Shiloh..my Shiloh..Everything's gonna be alright..I'm going to make it alright.." Jojo whispered into her mud brown hair. They heard the heavy footfalls of the two McDodd's coming up the stairs.

Ned and Sally came ripping up the stairs, seeing Jojo holding Shiloh in the hallway. At first they were shocked, then confused.

"Jojo..who is that?" Sally asked as she and Ned slowly walked closer. Jojo looked up confused.

"It's Shiloh...she's sick.." He spoke, shocking his parents. "What happened to you..you told me you were fine.." Jojo said, looking broken down at Shiloh, who hid slightly in her long, straight hair.

"I-I just didn't want you to worry.." She muttered, having a coughing fit at the end.

"So you lied to me...." Jojo muttered, looking away, his eyes tearing up. Shiloh gasped, grabbing his arm tightly.

"No..Not lie..I just didn't want you to worry..It's the Chairman's fault..He kept pouring the chemicals into the sea!" Shiloh coughed.

Jojo looked towards his dad, who's face had turned bright red. He stomped into his home office and got on the phone. He pressed a big blue button.

"Calling all whos calling all whos! There will be a town meeting, FIRST THING! Tomorrow! 8.00 SHARP!" He hollered into the phone, meaning buissness, before slamming it down. He picked it up again and calmly scrolled a few numbers, his face now looking neutral and worried. It rang softly on the other person's line, before the three off the phone heard a muttered and lisped 'Hello?'

"Hello..Dr. Larue..We need your help at the house..We have a special situation." Ned spoke calmly into the phone, waiting for a response.

"Yes..She's the mer-who I told you to keep a secret.." He spoke again and Jojo narrowed his eyes, enraged.

"You TOLD!? IT WAS A SECRET!" Jojo yelled, his grip on Shiloh tightening, making her wince a little bit. Ned muttered a quick 'one second' to Larue, before turning towards his son.

"Jo..I felt that something like this was going to happen...I assure you..It was for your girlfriends saftey." He said, turning his attention back to the phone. Shiloh lifted her face from Jojo's chest, where he was holding her in a hug while Sally was flittering around the bathroom. She starred at him, right in the eyes, seeing his anger and worry.

"Pl-lease..don't be mad at him...H-he was just hel-lping out.." Shiloh said softly, resting her head back down on Jojo's shoulder, weak from all the chemicals have done to her, traveling to find Jojo's house and climbing the rope to get in.

"I'm just worried about you..I-I love you.." Jojo muttered, while Shiloh's arms tightened around him.

"Lov-ve you to-oo." Shiloh muttered. Jojo smiled down at her.

"Yes..Yes..We'll..She used to have teal hair..and the chemicals turned it brown. There's other changes, but you'll have to ask Jojo about those...Okay..Alright..Sally will put her in the tub..Okay..See you and Thank you so so much!" Ned sighed, hanging up the phone.

"Sally!" He called, and she poped her head out of the bathroom nodding.

"Start a bath for Shiloh.. says its the best thing to get the chemicals off of her.

"Of course honey." She said, hurrying into the bathroom and starting up the water. "Jo! Can you give her this towel and tell her to get ready for the tub!" Sally called, throwing a giant orange towl towards the two. Jojo blushed, but nodded, dragging her into his room.

"Alright, we're gonna give you a bath..Can you..you know..take your clothes off...I'll be in the hall and just open the door when you're done." Jojo quickly said, throwing the towel on his bed and placing Shiloh on top of it. "And when you're undressed, just wrap yourself in the towel." Then he ran out of the room, shutting the door. Shiloh sighed, reaching behind her to take off her moss covered shell bra. She then slipped off the moss skirt and wound the large towel around her, wearing it like a dress. It was so long that it reached the floor and trialed behind her.

She opened up the door, and stepped cautiously into the hallway. She closed Jojo's door behind her. Jojo came up to her, and picked her up bridal style. He walked across the hall and into the bathroom. He handed her over to his mom, who turned him around, so Shiloh could slip into the tub without him seeing. The water was tinted a bright pink with lots of bubbles. Shiloh slid in, and Jojo turned around to try and help. Sally started washing one of her legs, the extremely pale and thin appendage slowly becoming pink and warm from the hot water, a good sign.

Jojo sat on the side of the tub and was slowly washing Shiloh's hair. Her hair was slowly loosing the dark brown color and soon became a very dirty, dark tealish green. The water in the tub soon became a greenish color. Sally turned Jojo around again and emptied the tub, then filled it up again because the water was to dirty.

There was a knock at the door and Ned ran to answer it. A few minutes after a who with pink hair and wearing a lab coat came into the bathroom with a clip board.

"Hello awll!" She said with a lisp. "Can I ashk you a few quehstions?" Jojo nodded while Shiloh turned her eyes to the doctor.


	6. Planning the wash

_'Tanned skin, one pink eye, one teal eye. Long teal hair and a small nose. Her teal eyebrows raised in amusement?'  
"Jo..Sometimes people just don't believe in what you have to say..until its the right time." He patted his son on the shoulder  
"Oh..Take this lovely mermaid home! And tomorrow you'll take her to the sea! Now off with you two!"  
"Mate?!" Jojo blushed. "What do you mean mate?!" Sealily looked back up at him, looking at him incredulously.  
"Oh Shiloh..my Shiloh..Everything's gonna be alright..I'm going to make it alright.." Jojo whispered into her mud brown hair...._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

The doctor pulled out her clip board, ready to write anything interesting down.

"Sho Jojo..Have you notished anything changing in Shhhhiloh?" Dr. Larue, with her lisp asked. Jojo nodded and gestured with his hands for her to give him the clip board. He sat at the side of the tub silently writing, watching his mom wash Shiloh's hair again from his perhiferal vision. He quickly finished his bulleted list and handed it back to the doctor.

"Hmmmmm,..intereshhting.." She muttered, and began to read off Jojo's bullets.

"One: Used to have curly, bright teal hair. Now a straight mud brown.  
Two: She used to have small, canines. Now they are long fangs.  
Three: Her skin used to be tan. Now its pale.  
Four: Her eyes used to be mismatched. One was pink while the other was teal. Now they're both a toxic green.  
Five: Her tail used to be neon purple, but was turned a sickly green, covered in moss. Along with her top.  
Six: She's almost skeletal." Dr. Larue muttered, scratching her head. Jojo had taken over his mother's job of re-washing Shiloh's hair over and over again.

After about 6 washes, her hair turned back to her dark teal color, which would become bright teal again once it dried. Sally ushered him out, saying she had to wash the rest of her. Jojo nodded, closing the door securly behind him and walking to his room. He turned down his blankets, getting ready to place Shiloh in them, then went back out and sat in the hallway.

He listened to his father mumble angrily on the phone with the other chairmen who we're shocked and disgusted by the actions of the evil chairman. Jojo's sighed, pulling his knees towards his body and placing his head on his knees. He shot up when he heard the heavy bathroom door open. Sally walked out with Dr. Larue following closey behind. Sally was holding Shiloh in her arms, asleep.

Ned came out of his home office, just as Jojo walked to his mother and took Shiloh out of her arms, codling her in his arms.

"Well..whats the damage?" Ned said, rubbing his arm awkwardly. Dr. Larue cleared her throat.

"Well, In my proffesional opinon. Shiloh suffers from..prolonged exsposure to highly toxic careogenic and mutanegetic chemicals, over this period of time causing legions along the skin and burns. From all the same toxins that are in Googagloop." The Dr. said sternly, worried about the small child, but thinking more about the take down of the chairman.

Jojo nodded, agreeing with the doctor, and turned to walk into his room with Shiloh. Ned raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you bringing her??" Ned asked, crossing his arms. Jojo rolled his eyes, nodding towards his room. Ned gasped.

"You want her in your room! Jojo-" Ned began, but Sally clapped a hand over his mouth. She smiled sweetly down at her son.

"It's alright Jojo..just no funny buissniess." Sally said, as Jojo calmly walked into his room, shutting the door.

Ned turned to Sally, his mouth opening and closing in shock. Sally smiled shyly, kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"They both have a big fight to fight tomorrow, let them sleep soundly."

Ned smiled, nodding. He grabbed his wifes hand and followed Dr. Larue down the stairs.


	7. Spiraling

_SORRY FOR THE WAIT MY LOVES!_

_'Tanned skin, one pink eye, one teal eye. Long teal hair and a small nose. Her teal eyebrows raised in amusement?'  
"Jo..Sometimes people just don't believe in what you have to say..until its the right time." He patted his son on the shoulder  
"Oh..Take this lovely mermaid home! And tomorrow you'll take her to the sea! Now off with you two!"  
"Mate?" Jojo blushed. "What do you mean mate?" Sealily looked back up at him, looking at him incredulously.  
"Oh Shiloh...my Shiloh...Everything's gonna be alright..I'm going to make it alright.." Jojo whispered into her mud brown hair...  
"They both have a big fight to fight tomorrow, let them sleep soundly."_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o _

_*yawn* _Jojo yawned, tired from the night before. Shiloh, after re-filling the bath water about 4 times, and washing and re-washing her body and hair  
countless times, seemed tons cleaner. Her hair was piled into a messy bun , with some curly strands, which were just a few shades darker than her  
healthy hair, hung around her face.

Her eyes were closed, but Jojo knew they hadn't fully fixed themselves. Dr. Larue had given them some eye drops that should eventually clean out Shy's  
eyes and they'll turn back to their normal, mismatched pink and teal. Her skin was not back to its tanned, sunkissed tanned skin. It wasn't as sickly pale,  
but was still pale. After about 30 minutes of intense brushing and 'super stingy' mouth wash, as Shi called it. Her fangs had shrunken from 3 inches to  
about 1 1/2 to 2 inches.

Jojo sighed, in about an hour he and Shy would have to get ready to go to the town meeting that Mr. McDodd had screamed for last night. They were  
ready to take down the chairman. While Shi was asleep, the Mayor somehow found a way to call up a few of Shi's sisters. Jojo didn't know which sisters,  
or for what reason, but apparently it was in the good favor.

The alarm went off and Jojo groaned again, pulling himself up from his bed. They had exactly 20 minutes to get ready and walk the two minute walk  
away from the house. Shi groaned, cracking her back. Her now normal-brown eyes starred up at Jojo confused.

"Jojo..Must we go for this meeting soon?" She asked, nuzzling her face into Jojo's side. Jojo smiled softly down at the mer-who in disguise. He patted  
her head, her eyes starring up at him drowsily. He nodded, making a small "mhm" noise as he pulled himself from the bed, going towards his closet.  
Having worn only his who-boxers to bed, he threw on some black jeans, and his usually striped furry shirt. He pulled out a pair of his baggy black  
sweatpants. He cringed, picking up a plastic bag that was given to him before he fell asleep. It was a pair of one of his sisters underwear, and  
something they called a "sports bra" that would cover her, but expose alot of skin.

said that the more sun that got a chance to warm the mergirls skin was better for her health. He planned to roll up the legs of the sweatpants  
after she put them on. He helped her stand up, and hurried her to the bathroom, tossing her a tooth brush and her clothes for the day.

"I'll be in the hallway...come out when you're done." He said, watching his drowsy girlfriend stumble into the bathroom. He stood against the  
wall, thinking of some sort of filter that would clean the googagloop from the ocean water. After a few moments, the door opened and Shi came out, the sports bra clinging to her, and the sweatpants rolled up to just above her knees. She refused shoes, she apparently liked feeling the ground or whatever she was standing under her feet. Jojo couldn't blame her. He grabbed her hand, leading her down the stairs. He wasn't surprised that his family was already gone. He found a letter on the counter top.

'_Jo, _

_Your father, sisters and I already went into town. We'll see you and Shiloh there. _

_Love, Mom.' _

Jojo smiled at the note scribbled quickly. He looked towards Shi, who was half asleep standing up. He chuckled, she clearly wasn't a morning person. He nudged her gently.

"C'mon Shi..its about time we get going to the town square. We'll even get us a little spot on the fountain. Clean water, huh." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist, partly to balance her, and partly just to hold her.

She nodded her head weakly as they walked towards the door. Her eyes drooped sadly as she looked back, seeing the large kitchen they just left.

"Jojo.." She sang softly. He looked down as she whispered/sang his name.

"Yes?" He asked, sitting her down on the tanned love seat.

"_Whats going to happen?  
What will today bring?  
I though a long time last night..  
What will the sunrise bring? _

_I know that something will change..  
But what I cannot tell?  
A turning of a life's page.  
Will today bring safeness, security.  
Or the beginning of a hell. _

_My fathers...my sisters..down below.  
Will I see them tomorrow?  
Will they ever know?  
How hard I triiiiiied! How I love them so.._

Jojo..I have lied to you..I made another deal.  
I traded my pearls to Spenellie..  
And now my part is sealed.  
_The potion that she gaaaave me!  
Turned me into a human ,for real! _

_Theres still a little left, incase something goes wrong.  
I need you to keep the rest of the potion!  
Please! I know you are strong!  
Keep it in your pocket. We might need it soon.  
If not, then we might be sent, down to spiraling doom. _

_Jojo..my loving, my dear..Theres only one way for me to go back homeee!  
There is a potion, that will turn me back.  
But it has been hiiidden! Its a part of the deal.  
I hope that no one fiinds it! And drinks it, as its juice. _

_So let us go my Jojo, to see if we can save.  
My sisters and my faather!  
For my mother, its too late!  
So hurry on my Jojo!  
For we must now make haste!  
We must run to this...square!  
Hurry! We must get there! _

_'_With that, Shi jumped from the couch, her vigor renewed. She grasped onto Jojo's arm as he raced them towards times square!

_But please just know I love you!  
Today, whatever will go down!  
I always will be with you.  
To turn your frowns upside down. _

_C'mon Jojo! We're almost there.  
Lets stop this crazy man!  
Lets save my hoome!  
So you might come see there! _

"Shiloh!" Shi looked up at Jojo. They now stood on a hill, looking down at the town square. Hundreds of brightly colored who's stood down below. Jojo grabbed her shoulder.

"We'll fix this" He whispered in her ear.


	8. The Drabbled Ending

_SORRY FOR THE WAIT MY LOVES! HERE IT IS! ITS OVER! Check out my deviant-art, I'll be posting pictures of the mermaids, and of Shi eventually-The links on my profile! :D _

_'Tanned skin, one pink eye, one teal eye. Long teal hair and a small nose. Her teal eyebrows raised in amusement?'  
"Jo..Sometimes people just don't believe in what you have to say..until its the right time." He patted his son on the shoulder  
"Oh..Take this lovely mermaid home! And tomorrow you'll take her to the sea! Now off with you two!"  
"Mate?" Jojo blushed. "What do you mean mate?" Sealily looked back up at him, looking at him incredulously.  
"Oh Shiloh...my Shiloh...Everything's gonna be alright..I'm going to make it alright.." Jojo whispered into her mud brown hair...  
"They both have a big fight to fight tomorrow, let them sleep soundly."  
" They now stood on a hill, looking down at the town square. Hundreds of brightly colored who's stood down below. Jojo grabbed her shoulder.."_

* * *

Jojo and Shiloh weaved through the waves of colorful whos until they came to sit on the large fountain that rested in the middle of the square. Her breath was a little shallow, but she held her health together for Jojo. He smiled, sitting her down on the side of the fountain, helping her dip her small toes into the clean water. He could see her brighten immediately, her skin seeming to suddenly darken one shade closer to her normal hue.

Like when you stuck half dead flowers into fresh sugar-water.

She sighed happily, as horns aroused their attention. The mayor stood on his balcony, his wife by his side and the chairmen all in their seats-excluding the evil chairman. He was in a separate seat, handcuffed in place. Everyone who knew of the situation loomed over him with a wicked glint in their eyes, and Jojo wrapped his arms around his tiny girlfriend.

Shiloh patted his hand softly, trying to calm him a little bit. He eyed his father proudly, for once holding the job of mayor highly. His dad was truly a leader, gathering everyone together to try to make things better.

"PEOPLE OF WHOVILLE-EVERYONE REMEMBER'S THE VERDICT ABOUT THE GOOGAGLOOP SITUATION?" He screamed into his microphone. People jeered and shouted.

"DON'T DUMP IT IN THE OCEAN!" People screamed, and began chanting 'Ocean, Ocean, Ocean.' Shiloh started to tear up, people really cared about her home. The chairman eyed her evilly, he knew that she had caused this.

"CHAIRMAN HAS BEEN DUMPING BARRELS UPON BARRELS OF GOOGAGLOOP INTO THE SEA-AND I HAVE PROOF! NOT ONLY IN THE SEA LIFE AND FISH-BUT ON THE PEOPLE LIVING ON THE SHORE. JOJO, SHILOH!" He shouted, pointing towards the smallest two. The plan was to trick people into thinking that Shiloh and her sisters lived somewhere on the shore. Shiloh gasped as she noticed a small group of people coming to sit beside them on the fountain, as the crowd of who's gave them room.

A great deal of her sisters were there-all but one. She was so taken up with the joy of seeing her sisters-still alive, that she didn't notice. She could barley tell which sister was which-they all had the same white plastic bag complection, slippery mud brown hair, and muddy green eyes. They were coughing and gagging, stumbling on their never before used legs.

Shimmer staggered over first, hugging her youngest sister.

"It's true! We've seen him! Look at how sick it's made us!" Searise cried, running her hand over the now slimy skin of her arm. People were outraged, the whole town glaring up at the enraged chairman. Everyone began murmuring ways of punishment-the more violent made Shiloh pale.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY ARE?"

Everyone turned their full attention to the smirking chairman. The mayor growled down at him, as all the hidden mergirls sat in the fountain, stepping their feet in the clean waters, sighing in pleasure. It was probably the first clean water they'd been around in awhile. The chairman nodded, as another woman appeared from the crowd. The missing sister-Spenellie. Her usual cohorts, were trying to look away from her, not wanting to be deemed a traitor.

"EVERYONE! DO YOU EVEN KNOW ANYONE WHO LIVES ON THE WATER?" The chairman called, nodding to the sickly girl. She smirked, throwing a bottle of glowing purple into the fountain. All the girls screamed as the purple oozed into the clean water, caressing their feet-but it was too late. Their legs started to change back into the colors of their tails as they began moaning about their stiffened legs.

Jojo snapped Shiloh out of the water as quickly as he could, but she was touched by the purple, glowing potion.

All the whos were stupefied by the chairman's question. Now that they thought about it..they have never seen anyone living on the water. They watched in amazement as Shiloh's legs turned a light shade of purple, as the other girl's legs began turning rainbows of colors. People gasped as Sealola changed first, her once light blue tail was covered in moss and barnacles. Some of her more able sisters helped her lower herself into the water as more of them morphed into their true form.

Shimmer glared at Spenellie, mouthing the words 'exile'.

Spenellie blanched white, shaking her head in disbelief.

"EVERYONE! PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID!" Shi cried, raising her small arms in the air.

"WE'RE NOT MONSTERS-HE IS! WE'RE SUFFERING STILL, NO MATTER WHAT SPECIES WE ARE!" She cried, then shrieked as her transformation was finalized, the pair of sweatpants she was once wearing slid off, showing her tail and fins. Nobody gasped, nobody cackled or made a cruel joke. They simply turned back to the chairman, anger embedded in their eyes. The Mayor had a winning grin stretched across his face.

"A PERSON'S A PERSON, NO MATTER HOW SMALL!" He shouted, and soon enough the whole town began to chant. Jojo smiled down at his tiny girlfriend, who grinned up at him.

"It's over now Shiloh..it's all okay.." He whispered, pressing his face into his hair.

**-5 Month time lapse **

The evil chairman had been locked up for life in the almost nonexistent Whoville prison.

The girls had gone back to their underwater kingdom after Dr. Larue had fixed them up.

Jojo had invented specialized filters that attached themselves to buoy, and had cleaned all of the Googagloop.

Shiloh and her family had actually made a deal with the sea nymphs-they were now able to transform from their original form to a 'hairless-who' whenever they wished.

Shiloh ended up living in Jojo's abandoned observatory, as most of her sisters continued living in the sea, but used their new ability to occasionally visit their sister and their so called 'brother in law'.

Her father had even come up once and awhile-only to lightly threaten Jojo, see his daughter, and to the befuddlement of many whos.

To flirt with the slurring, pink haired doctor.

Spenellie had been banished to the depths of the sea-to live out her lonely life in the dark waters. Shiloh felt immense pity for her, but Jojo told her not to worry too much about her-she had chosen her path, just as they had.

The two had grown quite close over the past month, almost never leaving the others side. They were always seen walking hand in hand on the beach, watching movies, inventing, or even Jojo teaching the teal haired woman music. It had been arranged that she would go to school with Jojo after the summer was over-seeing as when she was asked how many languages she spoke she answered as such:

"Nine. Whale, Fish, Dolphin, Shark, Jellyfish, Eel, Manatee, Stingray and uhh..this one!"

Well...atleast she could count.

Reading proved to be a problem as well. She claimed that the printed words were 'against her' and wanted to cause her 'mental harm.' She'd rather have Jojo read for her, which he did with no objection. No one had seen the shy little who speak so much since Shiloh came along. Even after the Horton incident, he didn't speak as much as he did now. The 'meeting' between Horton and the who's little girlfriend was amusing to say the least.

"So...you are an elephant?"

"Yes ma'me..Jojo tells me your a Mermaid..is that like a fish."

Shiloh shrugged.

"I suppose..what's an elephant? Is it like a flower-I like flowers."

Needless to say, Jojo and Horton got along..for lack of a better word..swimmingly.

After many more months, another summer began, marking Jojo and Shiloh's 17th years of ages. They walked along the beach calmly, hand in hand as they were suddenly sprayed with sea water. They turned to the surf to see all the merpeople, and Jojo took notice of the crowd on the beach-his whole family.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Shimmer shouted, splashing around in the ocean. Jojo looked utterly confused, as did his father. His mother looked a little stunned still, but was other wise overjoyed. Shiloh's father didn't look too happy-but he was always grumpy looking. Deep down he loved his daughter-and he still loved her. Jojo looked down at the little teal haired love.

"Congrats?" He asked, watching the smiling girl.

A smirk slowly unfurled on her face.

She took her small, tanned hand and slowly ran it over her stomach, that was covered with a light purple t-shirt. Jojo's eyes widened as he fell to his behind on the beach. His father passed out. Shiloh fell to his side-eyes wide. A smile broke on his face, as he looked at her slightly swollen tummy with adoration.

The families cheered in excitement of the new life that was to come.

Even if the two were a little bit too young.

They love each other, that much is true.

Her and their child-made him a happy Who.

But now then my friends, this story is done.

I hope that you've all, had your fun.

Now leave these two lovers be.

Once two lovers-were now a family of three.


End file.
